


100 Prompts: Michael Yew

by Penguin_Boy



Series: 100 Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Boy/pseuds/Penguin_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANYONE CAN USE THIS PROMPT IF THEY ASK<br/>Character: Michael Yew<br/>AU or Canon: Both<br/>Look inside for topics</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Prompts: Michael Yew

**Author's Note:**

> List of themes:  
> 1) Hide and Seek 2) Snow 3) Beach 4) Pizza 5) Thrill Ride 6) Broken Limb 7) Being Babysat 8) Babysitting 9) Vacation 10) Cake 11) Sailing 12) Dancing 13) Video Games 14) Movie Night 15) First Kiss(es) 16) School Pictures 17) Ice Cream 18) Prom 19) Gym Class 20) Cooking 21) Baking 22) Summer Camp 23) Drunk 24) Jungle Gym 25) Shipwrecked 26) Campfire 27) Getting the Talk 28) Giving the Talk 29) Younger Sibling Born 28) Fainting 29) On Date 30) Singing in Shower 31) First Pet 32) Coffee 33) New Year's 34) Quicksand 35) Skiing 36) Middle School Cafeteria 37) Airplane 38) Horseback Riding 39) Restaurant 40) Grocery Shopping 41) Comic Book 42) Fake Moustache 43) Swimming 44) Imaginary Friend 45) Museum 46) Birthday Party TO BE UPDATED

Title: 100 Days of Michael Yew

Fandom: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan except the Greek Gods, which belong to the Ancient Greeks

Main Character: Michael Yew 

Summary: 100 Prompts involving Michael Yew. Alternating between AU and Canon

  


100 Days of Michael Yew  


By Penguin_Boy  


  


Day One: Hide and Seek (Alternate Universe)  


  


"Four, three, two, one! Ready or not, here I come!"  


Michael giggled as he ran down the stairs, Lee behind him. He ducked behind the couch, and Lee ran past, calling out, "Mikey! Where are you?"  


Lee turned around, and started walking in the other direction, toward the kitchen. Michael saw his chance. He darted out and laughed as he flew up the stairs.  


Lee groaned and yelled "Not fair!"  


Michael smiled, but he knew that Lee wouldn't stay mad for too long.  


And in exactly ten seconds Lee was laughing too as his younger brother chased him.  



End file.
